Casados ¿y luego qué?
by ConejitaYaoi
Summary: Sully y Randall fueron seleccionado para ir a un evento anual muy importante entre las mejores empresas del mundo. sin embargo, ambos terminan... ¿Casados? ¿Cómo ocurrió esto? ¿Cómo reaccionaran todos cuando lo sepan?
1. Chapter 1 Invitaciones

Primer fic Monster Inc. por que no reciben suficiente amor, y por que adoro a estos personajes. Randall es mi preferido, quizás por eso he decidido torturarlo un poquillo, mujajajajajaja!

Randall: Y yo que pensé que no había nada en el mundo que pudiera asustar más. obviamente estaba equivocado. -_-lll

Por cierto, mi ingles no es muy bueno, por lo que si tengo algún error en ese aspecto apreciaría que me lo dijeran.

Notas del capítulo:

Primer capi, espero lo disfruten. mujajajajajajaja.

* * *

Todos en la empresa caminaban de un lado a otro mientras se preparaban paras el largo día de trabajo como asustadores. Mientras, en la oficina del Sr. Warternoose había un montón de documentos encima de la mesa donde el empresario revisaba y firmaba algunos de ellos. Pronto, su vista se centro en un papel en particular y leyó su contenido con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Frotó su frente y trató de quitarse un poco el estrés. Comunica entonces con Celia a través de un intercomunicador.

Al intermedio de la jornada ( la hora del almuerzo ) Celia hace un anuncio importante.

_*** _ Atención, asustadores. Se les anuncia que pronto habrá un evento muy importante exclusivo solo para los mejores asustadores, que se llevará a cabo en tres días en Las MonsterVegas. A los seleccionados se les entregarán sus invitaciones para viajar y participar en el evento anual de Universal´s Empresses. El evento durará una semana. Eso es todo. Buena suerte a los elegidos. ***_

Todos se miraron algo sorprendidos. Era la primera vez que habían sido seleccionados para un evento tal. En sus mentes pensaban que era debido a Sully, su mejor asustador, cuyo talento era en verdad notable. A pesar de que la empresa contaba con un gran prestigio, nunca había sido seleccionada para un evento como ese, al menos no desde hace algún tiempo, cuando contaba con mejores días. Todos estaban seguros que Sully iría a ese evento. Quienes más irían, eso lo averiguarían después.

_ Buena suerte Sully.

_ Si, gracias.

Todos lo felicitaban y animaban. Sully solo sonreía amable, no es que el se jactara de que estaba seleccionado, pero sus amigos así lo creían y simplemente les agradecía su apoyo. Randall solo miraba enojado. El también era uno de los mejores y nadie se lo reconocía. Todo era solo Sullivan. Su sangre hervía de rabia. ¿Cuándo iba a llegar el día en que finalmente también lo reconocieran? Odiaba estar a la sombra de aquel monstruo peludo y lambiscón.

Al final de la jornada, todos se preparaban para irse a sus casas. Mientras, los monstruos seleccionados encontraban sus invitaciones en sus lockers.

_Felicidades:_

_Usted esta cordialmente invitado al evento anual de Universal´s Empresses. Contará con un boleto de avión de ida y vuelta y se le incluirá hospedaje. Al llegar se le darán nuevas indicaciones. Mantenga con usted la invitación pues será su pase para los eventos exclusivos._

Los nombres de los afortunados eran los de Sullivan y Boggs. Cuando ambos leyeron su invitación no pudieron evitar una ligera expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros. Genial. esto era simplemente genial. Ambos rivales tendrían de compartir un evento juntos. ¿Cómo marcharán las cosas?

Próximo capitulo:

Una competencia termina muy mal… ¿o no?

_ Hey! Nosotros nos queremos casar… hip!

_ Yo no usaré… hip… un vestido… hip!

* * *

Notas finales:

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, no se cuantos capis tendrá el fic, así que bueno... puede que tenga algo para leer para rato. si desean pedirme algo adelante. veré si puedo adaptarlo a la idea que más o menos e maquinado. jejejeje. ¿Reviews? Recuerda, por cada review que mandas salvas a un gatito, no dejes que estos gatitos mueran.


	2. Chapter 2 La reunión

Respuesta a los reviews:

Furia nocturna: gracias por tu comentario y Mike ya aparece en este capi, jejeje, de hecho el es uno de los personajes principales, así que no te preocupes. Jijiji.

RosettaManga: Ya publiqué el siguiente capi, no te preocupes, jejejeje. Si, es divertido poner a Randall en esas situaciones! ^_^

Kaname lin-chan: Claro que puedo! Acabo de ver la peli y es genial! Mis personajes preferidos son Art, Johnny y por supuesto Randall jajajaja. Veré como lo agrego. Ya tengo escrito el capi tres así que no tardaré mucho en poner el siguiente.

Prowlgirl: jeje, gracias por el comentario. Espero que te siga gustando el fic.

Espero les guste el nuevo capi, y gracias por los reviews y haber salvado gatitos, ellos se los agradecen.

Gatitos: Muchas gracias!

ahora al fic!

Ambos monstruos observaron su nombre el final del papel. Guardaron sus cosas antes de marcharse. Al día siguiente, el Sr. Warrenoose los esperaba.

_ Supongo que ya están enterados. Ustedes dos fueron elegidos como los mejores asustadores en Monster inc. Tienen el día de hoy y mañana para preparase para el viaje que les espera. Espero que no haya nada que estropeé el evento y que ustedes dos den buena imagen. Están representando a toda la empresa.

Ambos monstruos se miraron entre sí. Randall odiaba la idea de tener que viajar con Sullivan, su rival, mientras que Sully se sentía nervioso por tener que viajar al lado de su rival. No es que lo odiara o no lo soportara, pero era incomodo por el echo de que a Randall todo lo que tenía que ver con el o Mike le molestaba. No estaba con la paciencia de soportar las quejas de su colega de trabajo durante una semana y ¡JUNTOS!. Sería demasiado para su psique.

_ Ahora, muchachos, necesito que les informen a sus ayudantes que estarán ausentes.

Ellos se encargarán de suplirlos en su ausencia. Claro, no como asustadores, pero si en otros aspectos más técnicos. Pasen con Celia para que les dé la mayor información requerida para su viaje. No lo tomen como vacaciones. Es trabajo y como tal espero lo mejor de ustedes.

Ambos se miraron y luego asintieron en entendimiento. Lo tenían claro desde el principio y por supuesto que Randall no tenía intenciones de pasarlas como "vacaciones" el iba a lo que iba.

Salieron de la oficina de Warrenoose y se dirigieron con Celia que les extendió a ambos unos papeles con instrucciones. Después de eso fueron a informar a sus ayudantes que estarían ausentes. Mike no tomó muy bien la idea de quedarse a hacer el "papeleo" mientras que Sully se divertiría a lo grande.

_ Mike, ya te lo dije. no voy a divertirme, es trabajo y el Sr. Warrenoose así nos lo ha dejado claro. Además, no tendrás que lidiar con Randall. Ese tendré que ser yo.

Dijo desanimado.

_ Bueno, solo por que el "cara de Boa" no estará por una semana fastidiándome es que no diré nada más. Pero espero que al menos me consigas un recuerdo de MosterVegas. Ese lugar es genial.

_ Esta bien, Mike. Solo por que me lo estas pidiendo, pero no creo que haya mucho que comprar o si quiera si tenga tiempo. No tengo idea de lo que tendré que hacer ahí.

Nunca he estado en situaciones similares y para ser honesto estoy nervioso.

Dijo frotándose la cabeza.

_ Y no es para menos. Solo mira quien va a ser tu compañero de viaje. Nada menos que Randall, tu rival y además celoso maniaco…

_ Y ¿Qué más soy? Eh? Wazawski.

_ Ah! Oye! No te aparezcas así. Casi me matas.

_ Lo se, soy bueno en asustar… sobre todo a otros monstruos.

Mike frunció el ceño. Odiaba a esa arrogante y celosa lagartija.

_ Sullivan, será mejor que no me molestes en lo que durará este viaje.

Con eso, se marchó dejando a ambos monstruos un poco perplejos.

_ Te compadezco Sully.

_ Eh… si, gracias… creo.

Randall y Sully comenzaron a empacar esa misma noche. Sully no estaba seguro de lo que debería usar así que empacó un poco de todo. Randall por atraparte, empacaba solo lo que el consideraba necesario. Así, al día siguiente, ambos monstruos se preparaban para su ultimo día antes de partir. Vuelo sería por la tarde, así que estimaban que llegaría justo al anochecer o un poco antes.

Sully estaba muy nervioso, repasando con Mike una larga lista de cosas que no debía olvidar para el viaje.

_ Pasta dental?

_ Lo tengo.

_ Teléfono celular?

_ Lo tengo.

_ La invitación?

_ Lo tengo.

_ Bien, supongo que eso es todo. Suerte amigo.

_ Si, gracias Mike. Espero llegar a tiempo.

_ Claro, descuida, llegamos con buen tiempo.

_ Que bien. No quiero dar mala impresión.

_ No te preocupes. Lo harás bien.

_ una vez más, gracias Mike. Nos vemos en una semana.

_ Claro, suerte y cuídate de ya sabes quien.

_ Si, lo haré.

Sonrió el gran monstruo azul a su pequeño amigo verde de un solo ojo.

Randall ya abordaba el avión cuando ve a su compañero de viaje.

_ Llegas tarde Sullivan.

_ ¿Compartiremos el vuelo?

_ Por desgracia si.

_ No llegué tarde.

_ Yo llevó más de media hora aquí.

_ No me parece tarde aún

_ Despegamos en quince minutos.

_ Pero llegué.

_ Eres un impuntual.

_ Solo por que tu llegaste antes no significa que yo haya llegado tarde. Solo llegaste un poco antes.

_ Solo cállate.

Sully ya no dijo nada. se centró en tratar de imaginar como sería cuando llegara a su destino.

En todo el trayecto no hablaron nada. el avión comenzó a descender y entonces vieron la ciudad. Ya habían llegado. Cuando bajaron, un grupo de sujetos los recibió.

_ Suponemos que son ustedes los asustadores de Monster Inc.

_ Si, somos nosotros.

Respondió de inmediato Randall, ya que al parecer Sully aún se encontraba procesando la información. Llegaron al hotel donde pasarían la noche durante la semana que duraba el evento. No era gran cosa una vez que Sully comprendió que era meramente socializar con las otras empresas y demostrar por que eran las mejores. Una serie de demostraciones de lo que hacían en su entorno laborar. Sully entonces pudo relajarse y despreocuparse. Ambos asustadores mostraron por que ellos eran los mejores. Sully por su presencia intimidante para cualquier niño y Randall con su sigilo y habilidad para asustar combinándose con el entorno.

Cuando al fin era el evento llegaba a su fin, habría una reunión social en que se tratarían a los demás representantes de manera más social y amistosa.

_ Debo confesar que estaba nervioso por que no sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer.

_ Sullivan, todos estuvimos en esa situación. Debo confesar también, que tú y tu compañero son realmente muy buenos, es por eso que están aquí. Siéntase orgullosos.

_ Yo lo estoy.

Randall no dijo nada. igual el no gustaba de socializar con nadie. Pero a veces, el alcohol hace milagros, y claro, en un evento como este nunca falta la sustancial bebida. Randall no acostumbraba beber, pero en este evento tuvo que hacer una excepción, lo único malo, es que no sabía cuanto podía aguantar… Sully tampoco estaba acostumbrado a beber mucho, pero no pudo evitarlo estando rodeados de muy buenos bebedores. Al final, ambos monstruos estaban muy embriagados.

_ Oye Randall. Mira… Hip! En ese lugar hay una capilla y creo que dos machos se están casando.

_ Si, eso no es una novedad.

_ Hip! ¿Alguna vez has pensado en casarte?

_ No y ni me interesa… Hip!

Sully continuó mirando a la pareja que ya se estaban besando. Miró de nuevo a Randall.

_ ¿Por qué no quieres casarte?

_ Ya te… hip! Dije… no me interesa. Además… no muchas chicas se fijarían en alguien como yo.

_ No te preocupes… hip!… yo me casaría contigo.

_ No digas estupideces… hip!

Miró de nuevo a la capilla improvisada y gritó al que parecía oficiar la ceremonia nupcial.

_ Hey! Nosotros nos queremos casar… hip!

Randall miró a Sully.

_ Hey! No me incluyas en tus locas ideas… hip!

_ Vamos… apuesto a que no te atreverías… hip!… hip!

_ ¿Me estas retando Sullivan?

Sully arrastró a Randall hasta llegar a donde estaba el "cura".

_ Bien… ¿Quién será la "novia".

_ Randall.

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¿Quisiera un vestido para la ceremonia?

_ Yo no usaré… hip… un vestido… hip!

_ ¿Desean casarse señores?

Ambos monstruos se miraron y después al cura.

_ Si… hip!

_ No usaré ningún vestido… hip!

En el próximo capitulo:

_ Señores, pueden explicarme, exactamente ¿Cómo fue que ustedes dos terminaron casados?

_ Eh… es una muy interesante pregunta, señor.

espero les haya gustado y recuerden, por cada review que mandan salvan a un gatito. no dejes que estos gatitos mueran.


	3. Chapter ¿Qué pasó?

Respuesta a los reviews:

Kaname lin-chan: jejeje, en éste capi están sobrios muja jajá, el pedido puede que tarde un poquillo, pero no te preocupes, creo que tengo ya planeado como será y bajo qué circunstancias se dará, mujajajajajajajaja!

Kena86: Hola! Debo confesar que no me esperé recibir un review tuyo, lo cual me emociona! He leído varios de tus fics y es un honor que me leas! Nyaa!

Prowgirl: jeje, de nada, adoro responder a mis comentarios ^^ son mi alimento de diario! Jejeje, lo se, es difícil poder imaginar a un Randall con vestido de novia, jejeje, creo que por eso me pareció gracioso escribirlo. Lo de su boda, no explicaré mucho ya que tengo algo muy especial reservado para más adelante = ) jijiji. Juju, si Mike se llevará una gran sorpresa, pero eso será más adelante ¬ w ¬ OH! Claro que lo incluyo, de hecho tu pedido junto con el de Kaname los reservo para algo más adelante, mujajajaja!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Han salvado gatitos!

Gatitos: Gracias.

al fic. MI no me pertenece, es de Disney Pixar y blah blah blah. Por cierto. Al fin he visto la peli y es genial! Ahora si! Más inspiración jejejejeje. Por cierto, ¿Tienen algún personaje favorito de MU? Los míos son Art ( lo adoro es genial! Me recuerda a mí jejeje) Johnny ( Todo un galán, tengo proyectos con el! Hmmm! Jejejeje ) y por supuesto Randall ( corre a abrazarlo y besarlo ) lo amo!. Jejeje.

Era el día siguiente. El sol se colaba por la ventana mientras sus rayos solares calentaban el bulto bajo las sábanas. Randall dormía plácidamente mientras se acurrucaba más en la cálida y peluda almohada… un minuto, las almohadas no son peludas. En esto Randall reaccionó y abrió sus ojos solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que estaba acurrucado sobre Sully. Su mente comenzó a trabajar a una velocidad increíble y el miedo, la confusión y la ira salieron liberadas en un grito.

_ AHHHHHHHHHH!

Sully despertó de un sobresalto y miró a todas partes hasta que se encontró con el rostro desencajado de Randall.

_ ¿Qué…? ¿pero qué…? ¿Qué pasó?

_ Eso mismo deseo saber yo.

Ambos monstruos se miraron lo que parecieron fueron eternidades. Comenzaron a repasar mentalmente su situación actual. Estaban compartiendo una cama juntos… anoche habían bebido demasiado y fuera de eso no recordaban nada más. Entonces, Sully notó algo muy raro… algo en su mente, una imagen vaga pero que daba una respuesta a lo que sucedía.

_ Randall. Creo que nos hemos casado.

El reptil púrpura solo pudo poner una expresión de horror, asco e incredulidad.

_ ¡¿QUÉ?!

Bueno, eso ciertamente no se lo esperaba. Intentaron recordar más detalles de esa noche pero por más que pensaban no recordaban nada más.

_ ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! ¿Así que ese era tu plan? ¿Te has aprovechado de mí?

_ ¿Qué? ¡No! No he hecho nada de eso. No saques conclusiones precipitadas.

_ Eres tú el que dijo que estamos casados.

_ Si… bueno… quizás… yo… eh…

_ Deja de balbucear, ¡Dios! Te pareces a Fungus. ( Creo que así se llama… si me equivoco díganme )

Sully no sabía que hacer, todo lo que había en su mente era un gran vacío. Randall miró su mano y la de Sully solo para notar la evidente falta de los enlaces matrimoniales. Si no estaban entonces no estaban casados.

_ JA! Te equivocaste Sullivan. No hay enlaces, por lo tanto tu conclusión es errónea.

_ Bueno… no lo se… no estoy seguro de si recuerdo lo que pasó… mi cabeza duele horrores y tengo mucha sed.

_ Si, eso es lo que se llama resaca… yo también me siento así. Lo mejor será tomar algo. Nuestro vuelo de regreso es en la tarde. Suerte que ya tengo mis maletas listas.

_ Eh… cielos… yo no.

_ Pues empieza de una buena vez…

Dijo con clara irritación la lagartija. Bajaron al lobby una vez que Sully había empacado (con ayuda de Randall) y fueron al bar para tomar algo para la cruda. El barman les dio unos levanta muertos y medianamente comenzaron a sentirse mejor.

_ Por cierto, felicidades, señores.

Dijo el alegre barman, a lo que ambos monstruos lo miraron dudosos.

_ ¿Felicidades? ¿Por qué?

Cuestionó Randall con un poco de duda y recelo. El barman sonrió de nuevo.

_ Por su boda. Supongo que disfrutaron mucho su noche de bodas.

El color se les fue a ambos y sintieron que estuvieron a punto de vomitar sus tripas.

_ ¡¿QUÉ?!

Gritó histérico Randall mientras tomaba del cuello al pobre barman.

_ Anoche se la pasaron diciendo eso, incluso me mostraron el acta matrimonial. Eso por que no tenían los enlaces y por eso…

_ ¿Acta matrimonial?

_ Así es señor. Legalmente están casados, pero creo que por su reacción no lo planearon… bueno, eso sucede seguido… lo siento. Pero se veían tan felices que pensé…

Randall se desmayó y Sully había quedado como piedra. ¿Cómo iban a decírselo a los demás? ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Mike que Randall era su cónyuge? ¿CÓMO IBA A DECIRLE A SU JEFE QUE SUS MEJORES ASUSTADORES EN UN ACTO IDIOTA TERMINARON CASADOS Y EN ESTADO DE HEBRIEDAD? Seguido de Randall, Sully acompañó al suelo en un largo sueño. Y el pobre barman solo se limitó a ver a los pobres desgraciados.

_ Siento pena por ellos… casi.

Después de que regresaron al mundo de los vivos, decidieron verificar lo que el Barman les había dicho y efectivamente, encontraron el documento que testificaba su unión como matrimonio. Ahora eran esposos, se habían desposado… Randall sintió enormes deseos de matar a cierta alfombra azulada y con manchas moradas. Sully se sintió morir. Ahora… ¿Qué haría? Ambos se miraron. Pensaron en destruir el documento. Eso sería una gran solución… como si nunca hubiera pasado… pero no sería así de fácil, era obvio que había copias, más evidencias… ¿Y los testigos? ¿Por que debía de haber testigos, no? De nada serviría destruir el documento. Ya estaban condenados. Lo mejor sería aceptar la idea… o encontrar otra forma de deshacer esta tontería. Desgraciadamente tenían que regresar a Monstruo polis ( no estoy segura si se escribe así ) esta misma tarde… pero de que buscarían la forma de deshacer éste ERROR lo harían.

Al regresar a su hogar. Ambos monstruos decidieron guardar silencio de su situación. Lo que menos deseaban era que todo el mundo supiera que estaban casados. Pero las cosas no salen según se desea. Warrenoose se enteró… ¿Cómo? Pues… al parecer la noticia le llegó de algún chismoso que presenció la boda.

Al día siguiente, cuando ambos asustadores se dirigían al trabajo, fueron llamados por el Sr. Warrenoose. Se sintieron intrigados y temerosos. Sudaban a mares. Llegaron a la oficina y cada uno se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio de su jefe. El monstruo cangrejo miró a ambos antes de soltar de golpe.

_ Señores, pueden explicarme, exactamente ¿Cómo fue que ustedes dos terminaron casados?

_ Eh… es una muy interesante pregunta, señor.

Respondió Sully. Randall solo sentía que se iba a morir ahí mismo. Quería que la tierra se lo tragara, deseaba usar su camuflaje pero de los nervios no podía siquiera en concentrarse en hacerlo, además de que comenzó a marearse y a ver todo negro.

_ Creo que me deben una muy buena explicación de cómo pasaron las cosas.

_ Bueno… todo fue un gran y terrible error…

_ ¿Error?

_ Si, verá… creo que Randall y yo bebimos demasiado y sin darnos cuenta nos casamos.

_ Mmm… ya veo. Con que así fueron las cosas. Sin embargo señores, su matrimonio es totalmente legal, no se puede deshacer por mucho que lo quieran. Amenos que se divorcien, pero eso implicaría exponerse.

Randall no quería eso.

_ ¿No puede ser discreto… en secreto?

_ Lo siento, no se puede. Lamento esto, pero si quieren que no se sepa solo tienen que ser discretos… sin embargo ahora deben vivir juntos.

_ ¿QUÉ?

Gritaron ambos monstruos.

_ Están casados, recuerden eso. Quieran o no. Deben vivir juntos como el matrimonio que ahora forman ustedes, ante la ley son marido y "mujer" o en este caso marido y marido. Lo siento, señores, pero háganse responsables por sus actos. Es todo. Prepárense para su nueva vida de casados.

Si en definitiva algo que deseaban ambos monstruos en estos momentos era morir y estar tres metros bajo tierra. Cualquier cosa menos esto. ¡VIVIR JUNTOS COMO ESPOSOS! Si, deseaban morirse.

Próximo capi:

¿Cómo será su nueva vida de "feliz" pareja casada?

_ ¿QUÉ? ¿Que tú y Randall qué?

_ Nos casamos y ahora estamos obligados a vivir juntos?

Notas finales:

bien, espero les haya gustado. jejeje, las cosas se pondrán muuuuy interesantes en los siguientes capi jijijijiji. recuerden, por cada review que dejen salvan a un gatito, no dejes que estos gatitos mueran.


	4. Chapter 4 La noticia

Respuesta a los reviews:

Kena86: gracias por tu review y que el capi te pareciera gracioso! ^ _ ^

Shinigamilover2: gracias por el review, jajaja si lo se, es hilarante. Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic.

Kaname lin-chan: jo! Cierto, imagínate los encabezados! jajajaja me reí con eso. Gracias por el review!

Gracias por sus reviews, han salvado gatitos!

Gatitos: Gracias!

Al fic.

* * *

Sully no sabía que debía hacer. Estaba seguro que Mike no lo tomaría muy bien. Randall no estaba mejor qué el, sin embargo. No estaba de acuerdo con la idea de vivir juntos. Se rehusaba rotundamente a ello. Sully trató de hablar con Randall de el asunto.

_ ¿Te mudas tú o yo?

_ No puedo creer que estés considerando el vivir juntos.

Dijo ya harto y con su mano en su rostro para tratar de calmar su frustración creciente. Sully solo se encogió de hombros y se sobó el cuello.

_ Bueno, no tenemos opción. Entonces… ¿Qué eliges?

_ Yo no se… espera… yo me mudo… mi apartamento no es lo suficiente para dos…

_ Bien… supongo que tendré que decirle a Mike.

_ ¿Me estas diciendo que tendré que convivir con esa pelota de playa también?

_ Errr… si. Es mi compañero y compartimos el apartamento.

_ No puede ser… esta bien. Trataré de lidiar con eso.

Dijo ya resignado a su "condena". Sully regresó a su apartamento mientras que Randall se dirigía al suyo para empacar sus cosas y mudarse. Al llegar el monstruo azul a su apartamento, entra un poco tímido. Mike al escuchar que su compañero regresaba de donde sea que estuviera va a recibirlo e interrogarlo.

_ Hey, Sully, ¿Dónde estuviste? Desde que terminó la jornada ya no te vi. Tuve que regresar solo.

_ Lo se. Lo siento Mike. Pero tengo algo importante que decirte… errr… es sobre mi viaje.

_ A si. Dime.

_ Bueno… es… la cosa es que…

Mike miraba sin entender nada.

_ ¿Qué pasa Sully? ¿Por qué tartamudeas tanto?

_ Es que… yo… ehh…

Justo en eso, tocan a la puerta. Sully estaba tan preocupado acerca de cómo decirle a su amigo que Randall se mudaría con ellos que perdió mucho tiempo caminando a paso de tortuga. Mike fue a abrir y una pila de maletas estaba frente a el junto a una lagartija púrpura muy bien conocida.

_ ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Randall miró a Sully.

_ ¿Aún no se lo has dicho?

_¿Decirme qué?

Miró a su peludo amigo y luego a la lagartija. Randall miró a Sully y le dijo con la mirada que se diera prisa.

_ Bueno… Randall, va a mudarse con nosotros.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué va a mudarse con nosotros Sully? ¿Hay algo que no me estas diciendo?

El pobre monstruo peludo no sabía que hacer. Estaba comenzando a sudar a mares. Randall al ver lo patético que se veía no tuvo más remedio que intervenir antes de que comenzara a hacer más frío.

_ Ya que tu no le dices se lo digo yo.

Mike miró a Randall esperando la respuesta.

_ Me mudo con ustedes por la razón de que ahora Sullivan y yo estamos casados.

Mike miró a Randall como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza y luego de procesar la información y que su cerebro volviera a funcionar casi en automático, dijo.

_ ¿Estás bromeando?

_ ¿Te parece que sea del tipo que hace bromas?

Mike miró un rato más a Randall y luego miró a Sully como para confirmar la respuesta de Randall. Cuando vio que el monstruo azul afirmaba con la cabeza, fue entonces que explotó.

_ ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué tú y Randall qué?

_ Nos casamos y ahora estamos obligados a vivir juntos.

Mike quedó con la boca abierta y luego se estrelló contra el piso. Sully se apresuró a levantarlo mientras Randall solo observaba todo con expresión aburrida y de brazos cruzados.

_ Dime que es una broma. Sully, por favor dime que es broma.

_ Lo siento Mike. Es cierto.

Randall entró con parte de su equipaje.

_ ¿Me vas a ayudar o lo hago yo todo?

Sully se debatía entre ayudar a su amigo o ayudar con el equipaje de Randall.

_ Olvídalo. No tengo toda la noche.

Sully se levantó y tomó el resto del equipaje del reptil. Mike trataba de regresar al mundo consciente mientras seguía en el suelo. Cuando se recuperó a medias vio que todo el equipaje de Randall ya estaba adentro del apartamento.

_ Y ¿Bien? ¿Dónde me quedaré?

Preguntó Randall. Mike miró a Sully y luego a Bogss.

_ Bueno… yo que se.

Sully se sintió incomodó ahora.

_ Bueno, ya que estamos casados… creo que tenemos que compartir la cama.

Randall agrandó los ojos y miró con horror a Sully.

_ ¿Estas bromeando verdad? ¿De ninguna manera pienso compartir cama contigo?

Dijo mientras señalaba acusadoramente. Sully se sintió muy incómodo. Mike miró a ambos monstruos.

_ Esperen… si están casados… ¿Por qué ninguno tiene un anillo?

Ambos rivales miraron a Mike y luego a ellos mismos. Randall hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras Sully miraba otra parte de la habitación.

_ No tenemos anillos… solo el acta de matrimonio. Ignoro por que…

_ Entonces, su compromiso es totalmente legal a pesar de la evidente falta de anillos… esto es algo que no me lo esperaba.

Dijo Mike con expresión seria. Randall se negaba aún a compartir la cama, por lo que Sully se vio obligado a dormir en su sofá. Cuando la noche ya estaba más avanzada. Sully contempló la figura durmiente de Randall. Se veía tan pequeño en esa enorme cama. Su delgada silueta se dibujaba bajo las mantas y su rostro sereno parecía extraño. Nunca se había tomado el tiempo de notar pequeños detalles de su rival. Casi con algo parecido a la ternura invadió al peludo monstruo. Randall tenía un semblante sereno que incluso parecía otra persona.

Próximo capitulo:

Sully comienza a tomarse en serio su papel de esposo. ¿Randall lo soportará?

_ ¿Quién eres para obligarme?

_ ¡Soy su esposo!

* * *

gracias por leer mi fic! y recuerden, por cada review que manden salvan a un gatito, no dejes que estos gatitos mueran. ^ _ ^


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Extraño?

Respuesta a los reviews:

Shinigamilover2: jojojo, ¿Ya te diste una idea? Jeje, gracias por el review, espero que te guste el nuevo capi.

Prowgirl: ¿La reacción de Mike fue como esperabas? Jeje que bueno que fue así. Si, fue tierna esa parte donde Sully observa a Randall ^ w ^

Kena86: jojojojo, no tienes ni idea ¬ w ¬ ¿te imaginaste a Randall femenino? Jujujuju ^ 0 ^

Energy witch: puede ser, puede ser. Todo puede pasar, jijiji, gracias por tu rview

AnonimusFelix: que bueno que te guste, jijiji. Gracias por el review

WolstenMuser: gracias por tu comentario, no soy muy buena con los capítulos largos, es decir, cuando lo intento a la larga no logro terminarlo y quedan en el olvido ( la mayoría de las veces ) sin embargo lo intenté y espero haber logrado que quede largo el capi. Quizás la principal razón por la que los dejé cortos es por que no tenía muchos detalles que explicar pero te aseguro que en los capis siguientes me esforzare para que queden más largos. Agradezco tu opinión y espero que este fic siga siendo de tu agrado.

Kaname lin-chan: Que bueno que te sacara una risa enorme, ajajá, y en cuanto a lo de los anillos, es una sorpresa que más adelante se revelará y por otro lado, lo de la cama… jujujuju ( se desangra )

Guest: hey, si que te agradan muchos, si, es divertido ver a esos hermanos pelearse siempre. A mi también me agradó ver una versión más joven y tímida de Randall, eso sirve de pretexto… COF! COF! digo, sirve como un bueno motivo para ciertas cosas ( Yaoi! Jijiji ) que bueno que te gustó el capi y si, es cierto que hacen falta más jefes así. Gracias por la corrección y confirmar que escribí bien el nombre de Fungus, es tan adorable!

Sabina: jeje, gracias por tu review, me alegra saber que hay más seguidores de éste fic.

Apples: jo! Otra seguidora, jeje. Gracias por tu review

Furia nocturna: jijiji, que bueno que te gustarán los capis, ahora si ya puedes leer el siguiente capi y no hay problema, todos hemos cometido esos errores pequeños, no pasa nada.

Muchas gracias, no creía nunca que mi fic tuviera tal éxito, les agradezco mucho. Me puse tan contenta al ver la cantidad de reviews que tenía. Espero que les guste el nuevo capi. Y por supuesto gracias por salvar gatitos, ellos se los agradecen.

Gatitos: muchas gracias por salvarnos!

Ahora si, sin molestar más, al fic.

* * *

Era un sábado por la mañana. Sully despertó de su no tan placentero sueño, debido por dormir en un sofá. Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue la silueta que se dibujaba bajo las mantas. Randall seguía durmiendo muy plácidamente. Estaba medio enroscado, casi como si fuera un gatito… era extraña la comparación. La figura permaneció inmóvil por varios minutos más, hasta que empezó a moverse ligeramente, haciendo saber que empezaba a despertar.

Cuando el reptil abrió sus ojos, lo primero en notar fue los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana. La habitación era muy diferente a la suya, entonces recordó que ya no estaba en su departamento y que se había mudado con Sullivan y la pelota de playa de un solo ojo.

Se sentó aún sobre la cama y se frotó los ojos para retirar los restos del sueño. Miró a Sullivan y luego hizo una mueca de disgusto.

_ ¿Qué tanto me ves?

_ Eh? A nada, solo me quedé pensando.

Dijo de manera rápida. Randall se le quedó viendo con ojos inquisidores. Salió de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina. Al ver en el refrigerador que prácticamente no había mucho lo cerró de nuevo.

_ Bueno… supongo que como me quedaré a vivir aquí de ahora en adelante "espero no siempre", ( murmuró ) tendré que hacer las compras. Con esta miseria no será suficiente.

Sully se sobó el cuello un poco avergonzado. Ciertamente, no había mucho y no sería suficiente ahora que había tres viviendo en el departamento. Randall se encaminó a la puerta y salió sin decir ni un "adiós" a Sully. El monstruo azul miró la puerta por donde había salido la lagartija púrpura y hubiera seguido así por horas hasta que una voz lo regresó a la realidad. Miró y era Mike que lo observaba un poco extrañado.

_ ¿Sucede algo, Sully?

_ No, nada.

_ Y ¿Randall?

Dijo al observar y notar que no estaba el reptil por ningún lado.

_ Salio para comprar algunas cosas para la despensa.

Mike enarcó una ceja ante la explicación de su amigo. Sully se puso nervioso. Sin embargo, algo muy pero MUY dentro se su vientre, le decía que tenía que salir para despejar su mente. Por alguna razón se sentía muy inquieto.

_ Necesito salir a caminar. Me acompañas Mike.

_ Claro. Me vendría bien caminar un rato, es decir… wow… no puedo aceptar aún el hecho de que te casaste con… Randall… dios! Incluso esa frase suena muy extraña con Randall en ella. Simplemente es inaceptable.

_ Errr… si, supongo…

Entonces, algo le pasó por la mente al monstruo verde.

_ ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

_ No y espero que siga así. No me puedo imaginar el hecho de que esto se sepa… es decir… ni siquiera yo entiendo esto. Cielos… me queda claro que no debo tomar de nuevo ni una sola gota de alcohol.

Sully se frotó la cara con disgusto y frustración. Mike guardó silencio y trató de pensar en algo. Miró por todas partes de la habitación en un claro e incómodo silencio. Buscaba la forma de cambiar de tema. Para el tampoco era sencillo asimilar aquello.

_ Bien… solo caminemos y olvidemos cualquier asunto que nos moleste.

Dicho eso ambos se encaminaron a la puerta para aclarar sus ideas.

Randall había caminado hasta el supermercado. En todo el camino pensaba sobre su terrible situación. Se peguntaba muchas cosas. ¿Cómo había permitido que sucediera? ¿Qué había pasado esa noche? ¿Habían consumado su compromiso? Tembló ante aquel pensamiento y rogaba por que no hubiera sido así. Su mirada bajó a su mano y vio el lugar donde correspondía el inexistente enlace. ¿Por qué no tenían los anillos? ¿Los habían perdido? ¿No fueron necesarios? ¿Había otra cosa que no fuera el acta de matrimonio que diera prueba del compromiso? Por una parte estaba mejor sin un anillo, sería difícil explicar el motivo y además, sin anillos entonces podrían pasar como siempre habían sido: Solteros.

Entre sus pensamientos confusos por entender ciertos detalles, había aminorado su paso, por lo que tardó más tiempo del debido en llegar. Cuando llegó se dispuso a entrar mientras repasaba lo que necesitaría. Desconocía por completo lo que compraban la pelota playera y su espo… Sully. Cerró sus ojos y gruñó de enfado. Ya comenzaba a perder la cabeza. Y SOLO HABÍA PASADO UN DÍA. No quería imaginar como serían los demás. Tener que acostumbrarse a esta nueva vida marital. Randall no estaba feliz y por supuesto no estaba de acuerdo. Nunca había sido un monstruo de compromisos.

Randall estaba muy concentrado que ni siquiera notó que al otro lado de la calle se encontraban Mike y Sully que habían caminado hasta ahí. Sully notó la figura de Randall y vio que entró al supermercado. Con algo que no supo nombrar, pero que clasificaba como curiosidad, por falta de otra idea, decidió seguir a Randall. Después de todo sin anillos de compromiso cualquiera podría intentar salir con Randall en plan de conquista. Para su propia sorpresa, eso le llenó de un sentimiento bastante incómodo que le picaba el pecho y calentaba su cabeza.

_ Mike, entremos.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

_ Solo… por precaución.

_ ¿Sabes? Si no te conociera pensaría que estas acosando a Randall… o quizás…

_ Entremos.

Y Sully jaló al pobre Mike. Cuando entraron, Sully inmediatamente tomó un carrito y fingió que compraba como todos. Mike solo miraba a Sully con sorpresa y desconcierto. Su amigo actuaba muy raro. Seguían a una distancia discreta a Randall que miraba por los pasillos y escogía algunos productos. Bueno, al menos la lagartija gruñona era cooperativo y pensaba en compartir los gastos de la despensa. Era lo menos que podía hacer ahora que ocupaba el ya de por si poco espacioso departamento. Sin mencionar que acaparó toda la cama de Sully y obligó a éste mismo a dormir en su sofá.

Randall tenía complicaciones para escoger ciertas cosas. En sus gustos no había problema, el problema era el de sus nuevos compañeros de apartamento. Metió al carrito lo que consideraba necesario. A diferencia de la pelota playera o de la alfombra azulada, Randall era práctico y pensaba las cosas con cuidado. Tomaba lo que consideraba necesario y si les gustaba, y si no, ni modo. No le importaba. Mucho hacía ya en conseguir la despensa que además pagaría con su propio dinero.

Mientras elegía entre algunos productos enlatados, un monstruo de aspecto arrogante se acercó a el. Randall sintió su presencia pero era bueno ignorando a los demás.

_ Hola. Me llamo Rex. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

_ No te interesa.

Dijo cortante. Pero para Rex, que parecía una especie de reptil como Randall pero más parecido a un camaleón cruzado con una rana. Era color negro y rojo, aunque era difícil decir si era negro con rojo o rojo con negro. Era más bien equilibrado en los colores. Sus ojos eran amarillos y con una cresta que iniciaba en la parte media de la cabeza hasta la espalda. A diferencia de Randall que tenía ocho miembros, Rex tenía cuatro. Se acercó más a Randall.

_ Anda, no seas tímido. Desde hace rato que te hecho el ojo.

Randall comenzaba a tener deseos de acertarle en la cabeza a ese engreído con alguna de las latas más pesadas de sopa que estaban frente a el. Sully no parecía contento con lo que veía. Su mirada comenzó a endurecerse y a mirar a ese reptil pinto con un odio asesino.

Rex seguía insistiendo con un ya fastidiado Randall. Para intentar deshacerse de una vez del monstruo terco, Randall decidió romper su burbuja de ilusiones.

_ Ya estoy comprometido, ¿De acuerdo? Así que déjame en paz.

Trató de retirarse pero el otro reptil no se lo permitió. Randall comenzó a forcejear para liberar su brazo.

_ No mientas, ni siquiera tienes anillo.

¡Demonios! Ahora odiaba el maldito anillo, en estos momentos hubiera sido útil ese pedazo de metal de porquería.

Sully al ver la situación ya no se mantuvo quieto. Mike al ver que su amigo se precipitaba hacia Randall y su "atacante" comenzó a ponerse nervioso y trató de detener a Sully pero sin éxito alguno. Mientras Randall seguía luchando por liberarse, la imponente figura de Sully apareció a su lado.

_ Creo que dijo que lo dejes tranquilo y más te vale hacerlo si no quieres meterte conmigo.

El reptil pinto miró con arrogancia al monstruo peludo y dijo lo más insolente que pudo. Todo ante la atenta mirada de un sorprendido Randall que más tarde se sintió avergonzado.

_ ¿Quién eres para obligarme?

_ ¡Soy su esposo!

Mike, Randall y Rex miraron a Sully muy sorprendidos. Entonces Rex soltó a Randall.

_ Eso es imposible, no tienen anillos ¿Cómo pueden probarlo?

_ No, es cierto que no tenemos anillos, pero es verdad.

Y para dejar las cosas más claras, Sully abrazó por la cintura a Randall que inmediatamente se sintió sonrojar de sobremanera. Se puso muy nervioso y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, pero era difícil decir su por los nervios o por la creciente ira que comenzaba a sentir por tal humillación. Rex quedó convencido y se disculpó.

_ Eh… yo… lo siento señor. No tenía idea de que ya estaba casado. Jamás me meto con casados.

Y se marchó. Randall dejó salir su ira y se apartó bruscamente de Sully.

_ ¿Qué demonios pensabas Sullivan?

Dijo con claro rencor en su vos. Sully al sentir que se disipaba su ira inicial, no supo que contestarse. Se sintió muy avergonzado por lo sucedido y más por que sabía que Randall no le perdonaría que lo hubiera comprometido de tal manera Y EN UN LUGAR PÚBLICO.

_ No quiero que me sigas y mucho menos que me vuelvas a _abrazar _de esa manera.

Miró a Sully de manera que su mirada parecían dagas. Se retiró y compró el resto de la despensa y caminó a la caja para pagar. Sully esperó a que Randall se retirara antes de llegar a la caja a pagar las cosas que había tomado al azar. Se sintió muy avergonzando. Al salir, Mike no pudo más y preguntó.

_ ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Sully?

_ No lo se.

_ Actuaste… como si estuvieras… ¿Celoso?

Sully miró incrédulo a su amigo.

_ ¿Celoso? ¿Bromeas? No. Solo… me pareció ofensivo que ese sujeto siguiera molestando a Randall. Solo lo ayude.

_ Pues si me lo preguntas, eso olió a celos. Además de que no creo que Randall te lo agradezca, no después de esa "escenita".

Sully se sintió como una mosca en ese punto. Deseaba esconderse y evitar seguir con eso. Mike tenía razón, lo único que había hecho fue dar más motivos a Randall para odiarlo aún más de lo que ya lo odiaba. No era justo.

_ ¿Puede esto ponerse peor?

Es mejor quedarse callado, ¿No, Sully?

Próximo capitulo:

Sully está harto de dormir en el sofá. ¿Randall accederá a dejar que Sully comparta la cama con él?

_ ¡De ninguna manera!

_ Randall… que importa si ya estamos casados. Solo quiero dormir.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden dejar reviews o los pobres gatitos sufrirán. No dejes que estos gatitos sufran.


End file.
